


Just For Me

by goandgetthegun



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Dark Dean Winchester, Ephebophilia, Hurt Sam Winchester, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Non-Consensual, Non-Consensual Blow Jobs, Non-Consensual Drug Use, Roofies, Slight Non-Consensual Rimming, Statutory Rape, Underage Drinking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-26
Updated: 2013-07-26
Packaged: 2017-12-21 09:52:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,192
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/898898
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/goandgetthegun/pseuds/goandgetthegun
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam feels like his head is going to split open, he blinks and nothing is in focus. His body is not responding and he stills feels like he's floating, and like becoming violently ill. He can feel Dean above him and, fuck. </p><p>He tries to scream and Dean presses his hand to Sam's mouth.</p><p>"Shhh, you're okay, just relax." Dean kisses his neck again.</p><p>Sam's head is going fuzzier and he can feel himself slipping away.</p><p>(Sam recently turned 15, Dean is 19)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Just For Me

**Author's Note:**

> Please don't read if grammatical errors and shoddy writing bothers you because this is /littered/ with it.

Sam is working on his first drink of the night, some kind of rum and soda, or maybe it's whiskey, he doesn't know. The only alcohol he's ever had is beer and even that wasn't much, just a sip or two off Dean's when dad wasn't around. Dean, yeah, Dean's the one who dragged him to this party, he wouldn't even call it a party. A few people Dean met and a some strangers getting drunk off their asses? Awesome.

_"I'm just doing this for you," he said in the car on the way over "I hope you know that."_

_Dean patted him on the chest "Don't worry Sam, you'll have a good time."_

At fifteen he has to be the youngest person here by a few years, but no one seems to be noticing. He finishes his drink in one swallow and almost gags, he can feel the heat in his cheeks and figures his face must be pretty red. He walks back into the kitchen and his red solo cup is full again. 

He sits on the couch in the living room, next to a guy he doesn't recognize who is talking to a girl, and she's pretty. Indiana Jones is muted on the TV and there is music playing, but he's seen it enough times that it doesn't matter. He sits watching the screen and he realizes he has to pee. 

"Hey, where's the bathroom?" he asks the guy next to him, who says it's down the hallway and on the left. 

"Thanks" Sam says standing up and that's when he feels it. His legs are wobbly and he feels like his head is spinning a little, and he laughs. 

He walks down the hallway and knocks on the closed door. 

"Just a minute!" A girl's voice answers. 

So he waits with his legs pressed together because he _really_ has to pee. When she finally opens the door she smiles at him before pushing passed down the hallway and he rushes in, sets his cup on the counter and locks the door behind him. 

When he's finished he opens the door and Dean is standing right there.

"Hey buddy," he smiles "having fun?"

"Sure," Sam laughs "I'm uh, just watching Indiana Jones." Dean leans forward and looks into Sam's cup.

"You're empty, I'll get you another one" he takes Sam's cup and turns toward the kitchen.

"Thanks, Dean." Sam calls after him.

Dean finds Sam sitting on couch and sits beside him. By now some of the guests have left and most have broken off into pairs and disappeared into different rooms around the house. The pretty girl who was talking to the guy Sam didn't recognize is still sitting on the couch, she's texting, and Sam doesn't know where the guy went. 

"Here you go" Dean hands Sam his drink and takes a sip of his own. 

"Hey," he pats Sam on the leg "I'll be back" he says, standing up agian and disappearing into the hallway.

Sam sits and watches the TV and keeps drinking. He looks over at the pretty girl, she smiles at him, and he smiles back. He thinks she must be about Dean's age and he doesn't know why Dean's tongue isn't half way down her throat. Hmm, maybe she's classy. 

He finishes his drink and he is really starting to feel it. His head is swimming and he can barely hold it up, it keeps falling back against the sofa and he can’t stop grinning like an idiot. His eye lids are so heavy, fuck, everything is heavy and slow.

Suddenly there are lips on his neck, soft lips, kissing the skin under his ear. His head falls back and to the side. He doesn't open his eyes, he just goes with it because it feels good and he feels good. The lips are moving along his jaw and onto his throat, he smiles. They move down, sucking on the skin of his collar bone and he sighs. 

Then there is a hand on his dick, rubbing him through his jeans and he spreads his legs a little wider. An over-the-pants handy from a girl he's never met before at a party he didn't want to be at, isn't such a bad way to end the night. He rolls his hips a little, pushing his stiffening dick into the hand and fuck, it feels awesome. He feels like he’s half asleep, and like he’s floating, and he rolls his hips again.

Fingers are working the buttons of his fly open and he blinks and scrunches his face up, his eyes wont focus and he turns his head to look over to the girl, but it's not, she's not, it's-

"Shhh" he hears as the hand slips beneath his boxers and strokes him slowly. He picks his head up and it’s too much too fast and he feels like he’s going to be sick. 

"Dean?" he slurs. “What are- don’t" he tries to sit up and pull away. No. There is something wrong. His body isn't working, he's trying to move and everything feels too heavy. He must be asleep, right? This is just the worst wet dream he's ever had. His head feels so fuzzy like he's going to drift away any minute.

"Shhh" Dean says pushing him back against the couch gently. He feels Dean pull his dick free. "No" he manages. “Hey" Dean’s voice is low and soothing like he’s trying to calm to a spooked horse “it’s okay, just be quiet, it’s gonna be okay." 

Dean strokes him a few more times and lowers his head. He presses his lips to the base and kisses his way to the tip. "Dea-ahh-" Sam whimpers as he feels Dean wrap his lips around the head and suck. “Dean, please" he knows he wants to get away but his body wont let him and he feels sick. Dean swirls his tongue and presses it under the head.

"Don’t" Sam chokes out.

Dean pulls off him and sits up “It’s okay" he says tucking Sam’s hair behind his ear “It’s okay."

Sam feels a tear run down his cheek, Dean wipes it away with his thumb “You wont remember anything tomorrow, Sammy, I promise." Dean leans back down and rubs at Sam's balls, working them in his palm and squeezing gently. He licks Sam's dick from base to tip, getting him slick and wraps his lips around the head again. He slides down, pressing his tongue against the vein, feeling Sam's heartbeat, and hollows his cheeks and sucks hard as he pulls back up.

There aren't even tears anymore, Sam is just silently crying, and then everything goes black.

...

Dean feels Sam slump to the side and pulls off him. 

"Taste so good," Dean licks his lips "knew you would." He lays Sam down on his back and pulls his jeans and boxers the rest of the way off. "You'll see how bad you need it, it just takes time." Dean rubs his own hard dick through his jeans a few times and then pushes one of Sam's legs off the couch and raises his other knee, spreading Sam's legs wide enough for him to settle between them. 

"Gonna make you come, and then I'm going to fuck you. See how good I am to you? Love you so much," he leans down and kisses the soft skin of Sam's hip bone and bites it gently. 

"Never wanna be with anyone else but you." he kisses lower. 

"We'll be together forever." he takes Sam's dick into his mouth again and sucks until Sam is moaning. He pulls back and strokes him, he presses a hand to Sam's lower stomach. Sam's muscles are tightening and he's whining, Dean strokes faster and he can feel the muscles under his hand pull tight and flutter as Sam comes. Dean works him through it, pulling gently until Sam's breathing evens out. 

Dean leans forward and licks at the come on Sam's stomach. 

"God, Sammy" he licks again "can't wait to do this for you when you can enjoy it." He crawls forward and presses his lips to Sam's slack mouth. 

"You're so beautiful" Dean says resting back between Sam's legs. 

"'m gonna take good care of you, sweetheart." 

Dean pulls a pillow off the couch and pushes it under Sam's hips, lifting them to a better angle. He pushes Sam's leg further off the couch and lays the other over his shoulder. He leans down and pulls Sam's cheeks apart. 

"Look at that," he smiles "so perfect." 

Dean licks all the way up to the base of Sam's balls and then back down. He laps at the puckered skin of Sam's hole, until it's wet and then he works his tongue in, pushing it as far as he can and pulling it back out. He works Sam with his tongue and then pushes a finger in. 

"You don't even need to be worked open, you're already relaxed for me" 

Dean sits back on his heals and pops the buttons on his jeans open, he pulls his dick out and strokes it a few times. 

"Don't worry, I brought lube. It's our first time, I don't want it to hurt you." He reaches into his pocket and tears open the tiny packet and pours it into his palm. He runs two fingers through it and rubs them over Sam's hole and then slicks his dick with his palm. 

He braces himself on one hand over Sam and guides his dick to Sam's hole with the other. Sam opens up for him and his dick slides in, pushing passed the outer rings of muscle and into the heat of Sam. 

"Oh fuck, Sam," he pulls out slowly and then pushes back in again as deep as he can get "you feel fucking amazing, I want to stay inside you forever." 

He fucks into Sam slow, dropping down onto his elbow and cradling Sam's head, holding him close. He kisses Sam's neck and then he hears a noise and stills. 

... 

Sam feels like his head is going to split open, he blinks and nothing is in focus. His body is not responding and he stills feels like he's floating, and like becoming violently ill. He can feel Dean above him and, fuck. 

He tries to scream and Dean presses his hand to Sam's mouth. 

"Shhh, you're okay, just relax." Dean kisses his neck again. 

Sam's head is going fuzzier and he can feel himself slipping away. 

... 

Dean waits until Sam goes still again and then he pulls back and pushes in faster, snapping his hips forward, Sam's head lolling with every thrust. 

"Fuck," he chokes out "come on" 

He fucks into Sam faster. 

"Come on" 

He thrusts into Sam, his hips flush against Sam's ass and shudders, his mouth open and eyebrows drawn tight. He rolls his hips slowly through it and then pulls out. 

Dean leans back against the arm of the couch, catching his breath, taking in the sight of Sam. His brother laying there with his legs spread wide, completely open, just for him. 

"Let's get cleaned up." Dean takes his over shirt and wipes his dick off before tucking himself back in. He cleans the drying mess from Sam's stomach and cleans his come seeping out of Sam's ass. 

"Gonna keep this shirt, so we can remember." 

He picks up Sam's boxers and jeans and pulls them back on him. Dean puts a pillow under Sam's head and finds him a blanket. He tucks his little brother in and sits in the chair across from him and drifts off. 

... 

"Mornin' sunshine" Dean smiles when Sam starts to stir. 

"Feeling okay?" 

Sam just groans and holds his head. 

"'m gonna puke" he chokes out. 

"I brought you a garbage can, it's next to your head." 

"Thanks" Sam hangs his head over the can and heaves. 

"Think you drank too much buddy, might wanna take it easy next time." Dean says, looking away. 

Sam spits into the can and wipes his mouth. "I feel like I'm going to die. My whole body-" he dry heaves "fuck, my head." 

Dean gets up and sits next to him, and rubs his hand in circles on Sam's back. 

"You're going to feel like complete shit for a while, don't worry though, I'll be here to help you though it." Dean smiles. 

"I think I blacked out, Dean." Sam looks up at his brother. 

"Looks like it, what's the last thing you remember?" Dean reaches over and tucks the hair behind Sam's ear. 

"Uh," Sam scrunches his face up "watching Indiana Jones, and then, nothing" 

"Hmm, you passed out not long after that." Dean grabs the glass off the coffee table "Here, hydrate. You need to drink lots of water, it will make you feel better." 

"You know it's all your fault I'm even here right now," Sam takes a drink "you're the best big brother ever." he rolls his eyes and then smiles. 

"Thanks, Dean" 

Dean ruffles his hair. 

"Let's get you home, kiddo. I've got a surprise for you tonight." 


End file.
